Seiya Gets a Chance
by PinkeePrincess
Summary: After Sailor Stars. Seiya thinks that if only he met Serena before Darien, then they would be together for sure. Setsuna decides to give him two weeks in another reality to see the outcome.
1. Chapter One

Seiya Gets a Chance 

Hi everyone!

This is my first time writing so I would like to see your opinions about it.

I really don't like to use the japanese names, but there is none for Seiya so I will be using his japanese name.

I will also be using the japanese names for Uranus (Haruka), Neptune (Michiru), Saturn (Hotaru: which is her dub name too), and Pluto (Setsuna). I don't like the names Cloverway gave them. I wish DiC would redub them. The Starlights are guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Sailor Moon, they belong to Naoko. However, this fanfic is mine.

I would like to get your opinions because i love mail so please send all email to PinkeePrincess@hotmail.com

Thanks a lot!

Ps. the setting is the present after they defeat Galaxia.

---------------------------------------------------------

Seiya's Gets a Chance

The Starlights had returned permanently. Seiya, especially, was looking forward to seeing Serena. He hoped that they would have a chance to be together. They arrived on Earth after finding that their new planet was too different. He could only hope...

Serena and Darien had just finished a walk in the park. Seiya had entered just in time to see them walking together side by side up ahead. He happily called out.

"Serena!"

Turning around, Serena's face broke into a grin as she called ran towards him. Unfortunately, she dragged Darien with her by the hand and did not let go even after she reached Seiya. Seiya frowned and tried to act cheerful. He thought she would ditch Darien, but his dreams would not come true (plus he saw the engagement ring on her finger). After the formalities and a brief conversation explaning why he was back, they split up: Serena and Darien to go home, and Seiya to clear out his thoughts.

Walking in the park was helpful, until he saw Setsuna sitting on a bench, obviously reading a novel. He carefully approached her.

"Hey Setsuna?"

Setsuna looked up. "Oh, good afternoon Seiya. I didn't know that you guys would be back. Is this permanent?"

"Yeah..." he suddenly had a great idea. "Do you know about alternate realities?"

"Of course, I'm the guardian of time. And I know what you want."

"You do?"

"You want me to show you what could have been if Darien wasn't in the picture?"

"If only I met her first, then I know we would be together!"

'_How wrong you are_,' Setsuna thought. "I'll tell you what. I'll send you to a different timestream. In this one, you and Serena are together and engaged. Darien will not be in Japan."

Seiya grinned. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Pluto smiled back. "I'd like to think that not only Sailor Venus knows all about love."

Seiya nodded. "When will all this happen?"

"Tommorow, when you wake up, you will be in another reality. But be careful. Don't get too attached. It isn't real. You are going to return in two weeks."

Contemplating this, Seiya decided, '_If I could just come back and show Serena that I'm the one, we could be together._' He decided to take the chance. "I'll do it."

Setsuna smiled mysteriously. "Good. Then I shall see you in two weeks. Goodbye."

And with a gust of wind, she was gone.

The next morning, Seiya awoke to find the smell of cookies in the kitchen. He groggily walked outside to find Serena baking with Taiki. Shocked he asked, "Serena, what are you doing here?"

She looked up with the affectionate blue eyes that Seiya always dreamed of. Finally, they were for him and not Darien. "Can't a fiance come and make snacks whenever she wants?" 

"Of course!" Seiya was excited. Two whole weeks of heaven.

Serena laugh was like music to his ears. "I'm going to the supermarket in a bit for your groceries. When I'm back you better be ready for that rowboat ride you promised me!"

"Can't wait." Seiya couldn't have been happier. He helped Serena out the door to the elevator. Then he went inside. Shouting his heart out, he prepared for a wonderful day. 

At the market, Serena was busy picking out milk. '_What to buy...What to buy...How could there be so many different brands of milk?!?!_' Serena silently groaned to herself. "THIS IS SO HARD!"

"What's your problem meatballhead?" called out an annoying yet familiar voice in back of her. Serena froze and slowly turned around. 

"Darien?..." 

Sapphire blue eyes looked down and he nodded at her. "Long time no see..."

Serena wasn't about to be drawn back into the same arguments they used to have. "Well Darien, you've changed. America suits you." And she tried to walk away as fast as she could.

Surprised, Darien asked her, "What, no insult? Is this the same meatballhead I used to know?"

"I grew up. You should too." She said irritably.

"Ok...truce then. We are both smart levelheaded adults. No need for childish antics then." He held out his hand, which Serena gladly took. "So what have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"Well I--" started Serena before she was rudely cut off by an elderly lady shouting for them to move out of the aisle.

Darien grinned. "Lets catch up at a more convenient place, the arcade's across the street, I'd like to see something familiar for memories."

"Great idea! I haven't been there forever. Oh! And you can buy me a chocolate shake!" 

Laughing, Darien thought, '_some things don't change.._'. And together, they walked side by side into the arcade. The groceries and Seiya were forgotten. 

Seiya walked down the street in Juuban. He wondered where Serena had gone. When she hadn't returned right away, he began to get worried. '_She probably met up with her friends and forgot the groceries to go for a milkshake,_' he thought smiling, '_she is cutely ditzy sometimes…_' but then he frowned, '_she wouldn't forget if it was for Darien…_'With that, Seiya pushed the thought out of his head and decided to surprise her at the supermarket.

He briskly walked down the street contemplating how he would spend the next few days. As he got closer and closer to the arcade, he noticed a figure with meatballs in the window. '_Must be Serena and one her friends,_' he thought. However, as he got closer, he noticed that it was not a girl, but a guy that definitely did not resemble Andrew. Jealousy surged through him as he burst into the arcade, ready to beat up that guy. 

"HI SEIYA!!" chirped Serena after she saw him.

To his dismay, the guy was none other than Darien. '_Was it all a dream? Did I just wake up now? Have I been transported back to the other reality?_' all those questions surged through his head. He felt cheated, as if Setsuna purposely tricked him.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked, clearly concerned at frozen state Seiya was in. "Come over here, there's someone I want you to meet."

Confused, Seiya walked to the booth, hesitant of where he should sit, in case he actually was transported back to reality. He opted for standing.

"This is Darien, an old friend." Serena told him. "And Darien, this is Seiya. My fiance. We're getting married."

"Congratulations meatballhead. You too Seiya."

Seiya suddenly felt a rush of relief. '_I'm still in my dream reality after-all,_' he thought. But all of a sudden the anger returned. '_What is he doing here? Setsuna said that she wouldn't see him…What if she falls in love with him again?_'

"Earth to Seiya…" called Serena. "Don't worry Darien, he zones out sometimes."

At hearing Serena say talk to Darien, Seiya was jolted back to reality. '_All the better then, he thought, I can prove once and for all that Serena and I are mean to be together if I met her first!_'

"Sorry Serena, just thinking about our wedding…" Seiya replied, smirking at his chance to mention it. "When is it again?"

"In exactly two and a half weeks remember? You said it was the best time to get married." Serena reminded. Then, a thought sprang to her head. "Darien, why don't you come? I would love to have you there."

'_NO!_' Seiya thought, '_I'm getting sent back in two weeks! I won't be here to be married._' 

However, Darien's reply brought more worries to his head. "Of course Serena, I wouldn't miss it for the world. In fact, I'll even help you prepare. I'll be like an honorary maid of honor for you." At that both he and Serena laughed at the statement. 

"Darien, you're so silly…" Serena began, but was interrupted by Seiya's groan. 

"Sorry Serena, but I forgot, its not two and a half weeks, it's exactly next week…"

Serena's eyes widened. "Next Week? I'm not ready, I haven't prepared or anything. Raye and Ami haven't returned from their trip to Africa, and Mina's plane ticket is scheduled to arrive in three days, which means that she'll only have two days to get ready. Besides, Lita and Molly haven't even begun the last minute preparations. We won't make it."

"Yes we will." Darien calmly stated. Both Seiya and Serena turned to look at him. "It just means that you and me will have to do everything for them. Starting now! Nice to meet you Seiya!" And with that he grabbed Serena's wrist and dragged her out of the arcade.

Serena managed to call out "see you tonight!" before Darien whisked her away to his red sports car. 

Seiya slowly got up and began to walk home. He had to think up a plan to keep Serena.

----------------------------------------

Stay tuned for part two....

Please review ok? And I would like everyone to know that I love Darien!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

I'm BACK!!! Sorry for not writing in such a long time (its SAT time). I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story so far and all those positive comments I received. It made me feel so special. I'm also glad that they took the time to email me because I know how everyone is busy at this time of the year. It brightened my day.   
  
Anyways, on with the story...  
  
Please send all comments to Pinkeeprincess@hotmail.com  
Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
  
Seiya Gets a Chance (part 2)  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Seiya knew that he had to think of a way to keep Serena fast. At home, he decided that when Serena came over tonight, he will have prepared such a romantic evening, that she would forget all about Darien and be glad that she was going to marry Seiya.   
  
  
Serena and Darien came out of the bridal shop.   
  
"Lets see, we picked up the dress, confirmed the caterers, mailed out the last of the invitations, and booked the reception. That's a lot for today don't you think?" asked Darien.  
  
"That's wonderful, I am so glad that you are going to help me with everything." said Serena. "You've been such big help so far."  
  
Darien smiled, he enjoyed seeing Serena happy for a change. "The key word is so far, we still have lots to do. Tommorow, I'll pick you up bright and early to go to the church. We're going to meet with the minister. After that, we have to pick up Raye and Amy from the airport, help Lita and Molly shop for the decorations, and make arrangements for the wedding rehearsal."  
  
"Wedding rehearsal?" questioned Serena. "Do we really need to rehearse for this kind of thing?"  
  
Chuckling, Darien nodded matter of factly as they drove up to Seiya's upscale home.  
  
  
Seiya heard the car drive up and barged outside. With a quick hello to Darien, he dragged Serena into his home before she could invite Darien to eat with them.   
  
Serena managed to mouth 'thank you' before Seiya shut the door.   
  
Confused, she questioned Seiya for his impoliteness. "Seiya, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Seiya answered, "I just don't like him that much."  
  
"But Darien is so nice to help me with everything." Serena protested.  
  
Sighing, Seiya realized, that he couldn't make Serena hate Darien as he had planned. He needed to find a different a different approach.   
  
"Serena, I'm just a little nervous about being away from you so much. I promise, I just have a bad feeling about Darien, that's all."  
  
"Oh no...You're jealous aren't you?" Serena stated quietly. "I'm sorry Seiya, but you have to learn to trust me. Why do you always think the worst of my guy friends? First, you hated Andrew, who you knew perfectly well loved Rita, and now Darien?"   
  
Seiya knew that he was in for a losing battle. He had no choice but to agree. "You're right Serena, I'm sorry. I'm just afraid that you'll run off with some guy one day and leave me all alone."  
  
Serena's eyes softened. "Of course not Seiya, I would never leave you if you didn't want me to."  
  
Suddenly, Seiya had a plan. He knew that Serena was too kind to ever go back on a promise, especially when it would hurt someone if she did.   
  
"Promise me something Serena. Promise that no matter what happens, you'll marry me next week."  
  
Stunned at his sudden insecurity, Serena had to think. "What are you talking about Seiya? Why wouldn't I marry you? We have been engaged for a long time now."  
  
"JUST PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T CHANGE YOUR MIND. AND THAT YOU'LL MARRY ME NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!"  
  
Serena was frightened by Seiya's outburst. This was not the person she thought she got engaged to. However, she saw that Seiya was in a lot of pain, and her heart went out to him. "I-I p-promise S-Seiya." she stuttered out. For the moment, she was certain that he was merely going through some phase. 'Besides,' she thought, 'why would I change my mind? I haven't changed my mind so far, and we've been engaged for a year.'  
  
Seeing Serena scared melted Seiya's heart. He smiled and brought her into a tight embrace. He laughed shakily. "Thank you Serena..."  
  
Serena had no choice but to return his hug. She had no doubt in her mind, that things would get better when they got married.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Please review!!  
  
Sorry for a short chapter, but I'll update soon ok? 


End file.
